Forgotten
by MiaofForks
Summary: She doesn't remember anything except a green light. She is taken in by Charlie and Renee Swan-her new foster parents. And she mets Edward Cullen-who looks like someone she used to know but she can't remember who...fixing grammar mistakes fore continuing
1. What She Remembers

I stared into his narrowed eyes. Then he pointed his wand at me. Words poured out of his lips-but they meant nothing to me. Nothing mattered anymore. My soul mate was dead. Dead. Gone.

A green light filled the room, and I fell, gratefully, into the black.


	2. Chapter one

I didn't know if I had ever been on an airplane before. I was kinda freaked by the prospect. But the flight was smooth the whole way to Forks, Washington. I don't think I'm afraid of heights.

Charlie and Renee Swan were to be my foster parents. Until I got my memory back, at least. All I remembered was a bright green light-which I couldn't make sense of.

And I was found in an alley in New York with nothing but the clothes on my back, my glasses, and a carved piece of wood that was thin and narrow.

I am defiantly confused. They asked me so many questions I couldn't answer! Who my parents were, where I lived, who I knew, what did I last here on the news?, and so on.

I walked cautiously to the luggage pick-up-where I would be meeting Charlie and Renee- I tried to observe every small detail. Asking myself, _Does that look familiar?_

Unfortunately, nothing did. Look familiar, I mean.

When the luggage rack came into view I was slightly surprised to see a middle-aged lady holding a sign-_Welcome to Forks, Bella!_

_Bella_, it had been the only name I had responded to. Whether it was my name or someone else's I wasn't sure. They had decided that Isabella _must_ have been my name.

I didn't think it was my name. For some reason, I hated it.

"Are you Renee Swan?" I asked when I was right by her.

"Yes!" she dropped the sign and gave me a big hug. "Welcome to Forks!"

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Oh!" she let go of me and picked up the sign. "Let's go get your luggage!"

She grabbed my hand and led me over to where my single, small suitcase was.

I grabbed it, then she grabbed my free hand with her free hand, and led me out to her car.

From the car ride, I was sure I wouldn't have to say much around her. She talked non-stop.

"I'm Renee, but you already knew that," she had smiled at me. "We used to have a daughter-her name was Isabell too-but she's all the way at Harvard. Harvard! I know! It's such a long way away! But she's getting one of the best educations there is! She should have been valedictorian! Or something..."

...

I walked to school. It was much easier than riding in the same car as Renee, or trying to drive myself.

Not that Renee wasn't bad or anything, she just talked so much. I probably knew everything about her, Charlie, and Bella Swan.

Charlie Swan was the opposite of his wife. He was a quiet, content person, though he seemed sad like Renee somehow. They both seemed sad.

Renee's house was small and cozy. There were pictures of their daughter everywhere. I had wondered if my parents had put my picture up everywhere. But, for some reason, I hoped not. Isabell's room was also easily the smallest in the house. Renee said we would only have to share when Isabell came home for vacations.

Finding the school was easy enough-it was less than a block away from Renee's house. Renee had repeated the directions over and over. then Renee had repeated the directions to the school office to me-at least until I could repeat them back.

Finding the office was easier than I expected. But, I was nervous and could barely think strait thanks to my nerves.

"I'm Bella," I said to the secretary when she had asked. "The Swans are my foster parents-"

I couldn't think of what else to say. I couldn't remember anything to help me.

"Oh! Of course!" she went through several papers before finding my schedule and a map of the school. "Here you are-the best routes are already highlighted."

Then she turned back to her computer-at least, I _think _it was a computer, I wasn't entirely sure-and left me unsure what to do.

"Thanks," I said, as I turned to the door and went back outside. I looked at the map and schedule. I wasn't entirely sure they had placed me in the right classes. Guessing what they thought my age was, they had placed me in eleventh grade, having guessed seventeen. And none of the classes seemed familiar at all; and I felt disappointed that nothing was familiar.

Sighing, I went to the English room, for English class. For I class I couldn't remember having taken before.

**...**

People came up and introduced themselves in the halls, after classes, before classes, and some even during classes.

They were entirely comfortable being here. And I wasn't. I wasn't sure what to do. What to say. One of the social workers in New York had said, "Just be yourself."

Right, be myself-only I didn't know who myself was.

English to Trigonometry (what the bloody hell? I didn't understand a thing!) to Spanish (I think I may have taken this class before, it seemed a little familiar). Introductions were made and questions were asked. I really didn't know how to answer the questions, and I think they classified me as some form of 'retarded'.

A boy from Spanish insisted on my sitting next to him and his friends during lunch. My stomach felt full already-though I hadn't eaten much breakfast either-, and I didn't eat much.

The food seemed slightly familiar. The agency may have been right about where I had come from. Just maybe not this part of the country.

As the others at the table ate and laughed. Jokes and teasing flowing around faster than the food was being eaten. I saw him.

He was sitting with four others. A large muscular boy, a boy not as huge, but still muscular and big all the same, a blonde girl who could have every single boy in the world eating out of her hand just because of her looks, and a tiny girl with spiky black hair that pointed every single direction.

But it was him that caught my attention. He was bronze haired and, like the others, pale and dark eyed with bruises like he couldn't sleep well. He was muscular-yet smaller than the other boys at the table. His features-again like the others with him-were perfect.

Something was tugging at my memory.

I think I knew him.

I was so sure I knew him-but I was unsure what to do.

I mean, I didn't even remember my own name-unless it _was_ really Bella-how could I even remember another person?

But, it was like I knew his features like the back of my hand. It was recognizable.

He must have felt my gaze, because he looked up suddenly, meeting my gaze. I looked down, embarrassed that he had caught me staring, but not before he had looked away looking bored.

I stared at my hands as the others talked. His eyes were totally unfamiliar. So I must not have known him. Maybe I had seen him before-but never actually met him. That was entirely possible...

"Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me.

"The Cullens," she said, without even looking up, plainly knowing who I meant by the tone of my voice. "They moved here from somewhere north a few years ago. And they're all like together, like together _together,_ Alice-she's not there right now-is with Jasper-the one who looks like he's in pain-Emmett-the huge one-is with the blonde-Rosalie-and that leaves Edward-but don't waste your time, he doesn't date."

She said all of that very fast, like she was a major gossip-that's the right word, I think-and like she had to get the news to people first.

"They seem nice," I offered, completely unsure of what to say. And then Edward turned and met my gaze again.

But this time he seemed agitated. Like I wasn't giving him what he wanted and it was what he wanted most in the entire world.

I looked down at the table, blushing, as the girl giggled.

**Edward's POV. Or an attempt at it...**

_Edward is SO hot._

I looked up, annoyed. I had been doing a good job at keeping everyone out of my head today, and then someone had to think something loud enough to intrude on my mind.

I met the gaze of the new student, Bella, and looked away, realizing she had not been the one to think my name. Her almond shaped green eyes had been wide with surprise.

But that was nothing new. There was so much surprising about my family-to humans that is. I wondered what would happen if we revealed ourselves to these perverted thinkers.

It was tempting. Very tempting. It may be enough to get them to stop their perverted thoughts about my family and myself.

_So HOT! Wish he would date-I'd totally go out with him._

I shoved Jessica Stanley's thoughts aside. She was always thinking something along those lines-I always had to resist the urge to tell her what exactly would happen if my venom coated teeth got that close to her mouth.

Tempting-but ultimately not worth it.

I wondered for a second what the new girl thought of my family. I didn't particularly care-but it would serve as a warning if she tried to guess...

I reached out my mind toward hers-and ran into a wall.

I cringed. The pain was only in my mind-but it felt like running into a brick wall-a wall I couldn't break through.

I looked over at her-she was looking at me in interest-but I didn't pause to wonder why.

She looked down blushing-and as she did her black bangs fell, covering her forehead.

Covering a scar shaped like lightning.

A/N For those who were wondering, I made no mistake when Renee was talking about Bella. Bella is dead, and Renee pretends she's still alive. In this story Bella was going to go to Harvard before she died, and she never met Edward. Also, this is a reposting, correcting grammar mistakes, spelling, and such.


	3. Chapter two

DISCLAIMER: haha, I so don't own either seires-If I did, Bella would never have been knocked up. (Sorry, I found that WAY too weird.)

**Edward's POV.**

It was unbelievably frustrating! However hard I tried to read her thoughts, the wall was there. The harder I tried the stronger the wall was.

_Whats wrong Edward?_

I grimaced as I hit the wall again.

_Dude, you look like you're in major pain. Jessica again? Or maybe Lauren? Just block them out like you always do._

"I'll block you out," I muttered, making it a threat that could be a potential challenge-the way Emmett saw it.

_So? What's the problem? Oh, wait, I kno-_

"Don't finish that thought," I warned him.

_Edward?_ Jasper cautiously tested my mood. _What's the problem?_

"Nothing," I turned away from the girl.

"Bella guess something?" Jasper asked aloud.

"No," I said shortly. "It's nothing."

"Well, then," Rosalie stood up with her tray. "Let's go."

As I stood I couldn't help glancing at her again.

Her easily waist length black hair hid her face from me.

Just as the wall hid her thoughts.

**Back to Bella. **

The girl sitting next to me had the same class as myself next.

And Biology didn't sound familiar either.

It felt like the harder I _tried_ to remember, the more it slipped away from me.

But, it was hard to concentrate when she was talking a million miles an hour.

"Mike is like so HOT. And we're kinda lucky that there are actually hot guys who go to our school. My cousin doesn't have _any _cute guys at her school. Do you like my top? It's actually designed by my aunt in, like, New York. Have you heard of her? Oh, wait, I forgot. You don't remember do you? Oh, and I'm Jessica. And that's Angela. And you've apparently already met Mike and Eric-"

It was impossible to talk with her, considering that she did all of the talking.

And I was more than relieved when we got to the Biology room.

"Ah, Ms. Bella," the teacher said as I entered. "I have a book for you right here."

I crossed the front of the room and got the book from him.

"And a seat for you right there," he pointed toward where Edward Cullen was sitting by himself.

"Um, thanks," I said, before turning and walking toward where Edward was. Which was in the last row.

Who was he? Why was he familiar?

No, the better question was _why_ did he seem so familiar?

And then he looked up and I met his eyes for the third time that day.

But he wasn't curious or frustrated this time.

This time he looked frightening.

**Edward's POV**

I looked up at her. I didn't think about the wall that kept her thoughts away from me. All I could smell was her-her...her. It was intoxicating and made it hard to think.

Venom welled up in my mouth, filling it. My muscles started to prepare to attack-

But a breeze slipped through a crack in the window at that second. And it was that long second that saved her life-and mine.

In that one second I could think clearly. I could remember that attacking her was not what I wanted to do. It would hurt my family, and myself. How long had I stuck by the choices Carlisle had made? How long had I thought of my self as a "good" vampire-or as good as a vampire could get. What right did she have to come along and complicate my existence?

I didn't acknowledge her as she took her seat next to me-I tried to not look at her. Just hold my breath and wait until class was over.

Only, I was so tense that I wound up staring at her anyway.

**Bella**

As I took my seat next to him I wondered if I did know him and had made him angry at some point.

And if that was the case, I could find out who I was.

He never took his eyes off of me the entire class. I used my hair as a shield against his gaze. I was thankful it was really long.

I wasn't sure what the lesson was about. His gaze made it hard to think.

And he never spoke-not like I had hoped. I had hoped if I knew him he would start yelling at me-or something, anything-to get me home.

And home was someplace I wanted to remember.

When the bell rang-shrill and unfamiliar-he practically leapt from his chair and out the door. Leaving me standing there, confused.

**_Edward_**

I didn't wait for my siblings. They would just try to talk me out of it.

But I couldn't risk us being found out. And if leaving was the only way...

"I have too," I said to Alice as I pushed past her to the driver's side of my volvo.

"I know," she admitted. _I saw._

"Then why didn't you stop me from going to class?" I demanded, I pulled the door open.

_She's going to be my best friend._

_"_What?" I turned toward her. "She's mortal. You realize that right?"

_I saw her, Edward. I told you I'd tell you when I saw the girl your going to fall in love with, well, here she is. At our school. And you're running away._

_"What?"_ I demanded. "You mean...she...me...I nearly killed her! Alice!"

Alice turned and danced away from me.

_You won't be able to resist her, Edward. It's like, she was made for you._

**Bella**

"No!"

The scream tore through my lips as he fell. I started toward him, but, I saw her standing there.

Bellatrix backed away and left the room. Laughing deliriously.

Anger coursed through my veins. She couldn't do that. She couldn't just kill the people I loved.

I charged after her-rounded the corner-and found myself in a graveyard. I looked round; and saw him, eagle-spread on the ground. Eyes wide and face terrified.

"I promise," I whispered. "I promised."

Tears streaked down my face. I heard Bellatrix behind me-still laughing-and I turned. She would suffer for what she had done.

But, it wasn't Bellatrix behind me.

"Avada kedavra!"

And nothing mattered anymore. My mother, my father, my godfather, my soul mate...all dead.

I couldn't help but scream as the green light engulfed me-only to wake, scream muffled by my pillow.

I sat up, trying to hold on to the dream, wrapping my arms around myself. The green light...the...the...the...Bella-...

I threw the covers off and my legs over the side.

I _knew _I subconsciously remembered!I just couldn't remember _what!_

I grabbed my glasses off the night stand before standing and slipping into the hallway and down the stairs; leaving the lights off.

I looked at the clock; approaching closer and closer, until my nose was pressed against the cool glass.

3:30 A.M.

I stumbled through the living room to the kitchen. I had to open several cupboards before I had found the one I wanted...

The glass was cool in my hand as I filled it with water. When it seemed about halfway full I turned the tap off.

As I lifted the glass Edward Cullen' hostile expression leapt into my thoughts again. What had I done to him? And, at lunch, had it not been curiosity? Had he been wondering what I was doing here? What I would do to him? I hadn't even seen him after school. When he had fled biology, that had been the last I had seen of Edward...

"Bloody hell," I cursed my clumsiness. I checked the floor, and found I had only spilt water on myself.

I placed the glass in the sink and put my elbows on the counter; I pressed my face, ignoring the pain from my glasses, on my hands.

Why couldn't I _remember_?

...

"Oh, thanks."

Renee smiled at me. "Your welcome."

I sat down at the table with the pile of pancakes she had given me. She placed a plate stacked with even more pancakes in front of Charlie. He looked up form his newspaper, smiled at her, and kissed her before turning to the plate.

Renee smiled and sat in the empty spot between us. "How is it?"

"Great," I could tell Charlie was lying. I don't think pancakes were supposed to be spicy...

"What do you think Bella?" she turned to me, smiling her sweet, sad smile.

"Best pancakes I can remember," I said as I tried not to chug the glass of milk she had set out for me. "I don't think I'll _ever_ forget these!"

Charlie smiled, understanding, while Renee laughed, thinking that her food was incredibly awesome.

"Second day of school," Renee said after a moment of almost awkward silence. "Anything familiar?"

I nearly choked on a pancake. How did she know about Edward Cullen? But then I realized there was no way she could know. And I wasn't sure how that conversation would go over...

"Not really," I lied. "But, everyone's really nice and helpful."

"Yes," she laughed. "Isabell loved going to Forks High. She was a cheerleader-head one in fact. Though, she only dated one guy, Mike something-or-other. Never crushed on any guy either. So I guess Forks isn't the place to snatch a guy."

Renee looked at Charlie while she said this. I guessed they had some sort of joke, because Charlie smiled a little.

"Oh!" Renee jumped up and ran out the kitchen door-kissing Charlie's forehead on the way out.

"I forgot!" I heard her yell. "I have to sub for Mrs. Labla-kindergarten-today!"

The front door shut with a bang, and Renee was gone.

"I'm sorry," Charlie stood, taking the plates. "She's not the best cook in the world."

"That's okay," I admitted. "She's great though-fun to be around."

"Yeah," he smiled his crinkly eyed smile. "I'm really lucky to have Renee."

"Isabell looks just like her," I said looking at a picture of mother and daughter hanging on the wall.

Isabell was taller than her mother by only a few inches. Her red-brown hair was slightly wavy and long-not as long as my almost waist length, but still long-while Renee's red-brown hair was short and curly. Isabell had Charlie's chocolate brown eyes, but her mother's tan skin. She was thin, petite. And very pretty.

"Renee can't accept it," he nearly whispered. "Though, somedays its nice to pretend it didn't happen."

"Pretend what didn't happen?"

"Isabell's death," he couldn't look at me. "She died in a car accident with her fiance-Mike-they're both..."

"Gone," I finished for him.

Charlie only nodded. "Renee pretends she's still at Harvard. Only, she graduated four years ago. And sometimes..."

He cleared his throat. "Sometimes its easier to pretend she's going to come home. That she's still there."

He put the dishes he had been washing on a towel to dry; and left the kitchen. I followed him into the hallway where he was tying his shoes.

"Why did you and Renee decide to foster?"

He looked up at me.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Renee wanted to. She wanted to help teens to old to be adopted. Then she heard you were called Bella and thought it was a sign."

I nodded. "Thank you, for taking me in."

"Not a problem," he cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, and slid on his jacket.

"Charlie," he turned to me. "I won't try to replace her-she seems like a person who couldn't be replaced anyway."

He smiled his thanks and walked out the door.

**Edward**

I had spent the rest of the night hunting, preparing. But, part of me wondered if I would be able to resist her scent, even with as full as I now was.

I was perched on a rock now, watching the river flow lazily past.

Alice had seen me fall in love. I relished in the thought that I was no longer alone. That I could have her, Alice had seen her pick _me._ But, at the same time, I knew it wasn't fair to her. She would have to give up mortal life to be with me. Could I be that selfish? Could I take her from her family? Where ever they were? It didn't seem like the right thing to do...

_May I?_

"Of course."

Carlisle sat by me. _Esme told me._

"Of course," I didn't look at him.

_Edward, what is the matter? You don't' have to tell me if you don't want to of course. _He added hastily. _I would like to help though..._

"I couldn't do it!" I hung my hands in my head.

_Couldn't do what? _Carlisle wondered.

"Read her mind," I said. "I have no idea-a mind block of some sort-but could I do that? Take away her mortality? I haven't fallen in love with her _yet_. And if I don't she won't be like this, and-"

"Sounds like you have too much on your mind," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yeah," I breathed. "And her scent! It was almost impossible-"

I didn't want to think about it.

_Oh, _Carlisle understood. _I don't know what to say, but, I know you will do the right thing. You always do._

My teeth clenched together as I thought of the time when I had left Carlisle and Esme. Choosing instead to hunt humans.

_You came back._ Carlisle reminded me. _You chose what was best for you._

_"_But what about now? How can I pick the right thing?" I looked to my father figure.

"I don't know," he admitted. _Why don't we wait and see what happens, hmm?_


	4. Chapter three

I don't own. Sorry. If I did, I would have been such a wimp and made it too easy for the characters and you'd never be obsessed with them.

**Bella**

I wasn't sure about school.

Somehow I felt isolated. Alone. Nothing and no one (except for Edward Cullen) was familiar. All I wanted was my life back. To remember.

And yet, I wasn't sure I wanted to remember.

And what about Edward Cullen, why was he familiar?

I guess I just had to go to school and find out.

***Edward***

I wasn't sure about school anymore.

Even though Alice had seen me fall in love with Bella, could I do that to her? And I couldn't help questioning it, and Jasper eventually got to the point where my emotions where annoying.

_C'mon, Edward, _his tone was irritated. _You know what Alice saw, just go with it-or stop questioning why. It's getting on my last nerve._

I wasn't sure about my decision. Yet.

_Pay attention Edward, _Alice thought as she launched the volleyball over the net. _We don't want a couple of mortals getting the best of us, hmm?_

I grimaced. P.E. was probably the worst class for us. Not that we were slow or physically weak-it was the total opposite, we were much too fast and strong.

_Man, when is he going to let us go?_

I looked over at the coach, wondering the same thing. Our lunch period had already started. How much longer would we have to hold up the slow charade?

_I saw that, _Alice grinned. _And I saw what you would say-so I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to say it._

I frowned, not sure where this was going.

_I think Bella should sit with us. _Then she continued before I could say something too low for the people around us to hear. _I mean, the only one at the table she's sitting at now that likes her is Angela-the others only like her because she's new, like a shiny new toy for kindergarteners. And, if she's going to be a part of this family..._

_"Alice," _I warned in a low voice.

But, before I could say anything else the coach decided to let us go at that second.

***Bella***

I was paying for my food when Alice Cullen was suddenly standing right by me.

"Hello," she said in a sing-song (I think thats how her voice would be described) type of voice.

"Umm, hi," I took my change and moved out of the way so that she could pay for her food.

"Why don't you sit with us today?" she grabbed my elbow as she 'asked', not giving me the chance to say no.

**And now, I'm going to attempt Alice, Jasper, and Emmett's POV. Just for fun. Though I'm not going to do theirs again.**

**Alice**

I didn't give her the chance to say no, when I knew she was already going to say yes.

Edward was still in line getting food that he wouldn't eat. I stuck my tongue out at him as I lead Bella to our table.

Rosalie wasn't there, she had left as soon as she had found out Bella was going to sit with us-but my Jazz and Emmett were still there.

"Bella this is Emmett," I let go of her arm and sat by Jazz.

"Hello," he smiled at her. I knew he was waiting for Edward before he started in on her.

"Hey," she said in her quiet voice. I considered it for a second. Had we looked in the wrong area? It sounded like she was from Michigan, with her accent less voice. But, we hadn't found anything, her voice held no trace of an accent at all. I would have to look into the future later and see...

"And this is my Jasper," I introduced Jasper, before my pause got too long.

"Hi," she nodded at him.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he said in his southern tone that always made my heart skip a beat (figuratively anyway, it always made me feel like my heart was beating and skipped a pause).

She smiled softly, and took the empty seat next to me.

"And you already know Edward," Emmett said, leaning his chair onto its back legs as Edward took the only remaining seat between Emmett and Bella. I noticed Bella jumped a bit at this, he expression changing, but catching herself and smiled politely at Edward.

"Hello," he said, and threw a quick glare at me-too fast for Bella to catch. Jazz tightened his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," she tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear, only to have it fall in her face again.

"So," Emmett said, beginning the torture. "Why'd you move to Forks?"

**Emmett**

"So, why'd you move to Forks?" this was mean of me. I already knew the answer. Alice's foot stepped, not at all lightly, mine. I mock winced, and then Edward caught my eye.

_Party pooper,_ I thought.

"Umm," Bella was completely unsure what to say, and I saw her blush. Alice stepped on my foot again, and I sighed dramatically, surrendering.

"You don't have to answer him," Alice told her. "He'll tease you to death if you let him."

"No one's ever died by my teasing!" I objected.

"It's been close," Jasper said slowly.

**Jasper**

Bella was already confused when she sat down. And Emmett didn't help matters any.

I sent a feeling of confidence to Bella, and she seemed more comfortable after that.

"Thanks," Edward murmured softly.

_Your welcome,_ I thought.


	5. Chapter four

**Bella**

I wasn't sure what to make of the Cullens. They were friendly enough I guess. And I wasn't sure if Emmett was teasing me or not. And what he said, about me already knowing Edward. Did that mean I knew him before I lost my memory?

But, I felt confident sitting there with them. They were different from other people, that much I was sure of. And I was pretty sure they weren't entirely human either. And that shocked me, because I didn't know what else they could be or what I knew.

"We moved down from Alaska a few years ago," Alice had said to get me into the conversation. "If you don't mind, where did you...wake up?"

She smiled, showing off perfect, white teeth.

"Umm, last May, I guess it was, I just woke up. Alone, in an alley," Edward, I noticed, was paying even closer attention to the words than the others were. "In... New York."

"Really, New York-"Emmett mock winced as Alice stepped on his foot.

"Be nice," she murmured. "What happened?"

"Well, they sent me to Pheonix," I shrugged. "I don't really get why."

"How did you get here then?" Edward asked, running his hand through his hair.

"There was a another girl about my age, Siren Black, I think, she was supposed to come live here, with the Swans," I frowned. "But, somehow, I ended up being the one who came here."

Edward frowned. I knew my narrative didn't make sense-bloody hell, it didn't even make sense to me.

**Edward**

I frowned at Emmett. His crude remarks were now beyond annoying. Even Jasper was feeling the same. Alice and Bella were lucky, they didn't have a clue what Emmett had thought at all.

"We're going to be late for class," Alice said, before Bella could continue. Jasper was on his feet, dragging Emmett with him.

Bella blinked, surprised by their swiftness, and Alice and I made a point to be slower.

**Bella**

And, that's how I started to enjoy what I was left with. Everyday I would walk to school, eat lunch with the Cullens, go to Biology with Edward, come home, hang out with Renee and Charlie, and do homework before bedtime. And every night I would dream...and when I woke up, I would only be able to remember the name Bella...and a flash of green light.

October ended, bringing November. Time seemed to move fast and slow, all at once.

In mid-November, something changed.

Alice and I were walking to the table we sat at, when she suddenly bolted forward.

"Rosalie!" Alice grabbed a chair from an empty nearby table. "Bella, this is Rosalie."

"Hi," I sat in between Alice and Edward like I had been for the past few weeks.

"Hello," she said coolly, looking me up and down before returning her attention to Emmett.

I blushed, before taking a bite out of my apple. I had the feeling she didn't like me much at all.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I always do," Edward told me.

Rosalie whirled toward us. "Yeah, lets pretend like this isn't dangerous for us all."

"Babe," Emmett grabbed her elbow as she stood suddenly.

"No, she should know," Rosalie said vehemently. "She should know she's a risk-"

"Rosalie," Edward warned in a voice I had never, ever heard from him before.

Rosalie snapped her tray in half before stalking away.

"Excuse me," Emmett grabbed his tray and followed her.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said, before I could apologize. "She's just jealous."

"Of what?" Edward's fist tightened around his unopened lemonade. And I genuinely wondered what she could be jealous of. She was drop-dead beautiful. It should be me being totally jealous of her.

"Nothing," and I could tell Edward was lying.

**Edward**

I'll give her credit for trying. Rosalie genuinely tried to sit with us. But, I hadn't known why she was so against Bella. Until she lost it and snapped the tray in half.

It was vanity. Rosalie didn't get how Bella could have a hold over me, when Rosalie's beauty had entranced everyone-but me. She couldn't understand how I would fall in love with her.

I admit, I am entranced by Bella's beauty and scent-but breathing around her got easier daily. And recently, I had stopped looking for her family. I knew I would fall in love with Bella-but it hadn't happened yet. And I knew it would if I didn't get her home soon. She didn't deserve my life-our curse.

"We're going to be late," I stood, before noticing that we still had a while. Bella nodded, and I saw her glance at the clock, but she didn't object.

_Tonight,_ Alice thought.

I looked at her, my brow furrowing, but she didn't elaborate.

We walked to the Biology room in silence.

"Did we ever meet before," Bella blurted out before she could stop herself, as we sat.

My brows rose, "No."

And that was the honest answer. "Why?"

"Well," she said in a rush. "I thought I knew you, from before. It's like, everything but your eyes, skin-color, and voice is familiar. I thought maybe, that first day when you seemed upset, I had done something to you..."

So she had noticed, and remembered. "I would remember you."

And that was true. Unless she had known me when I was human (and that was highly unlikely). I had perfect memory-well, as a vampire anyways.

**(A/N yep, skipped a bit. Haha! I'm a skipper! Again, don't own...not that I think you think that I would...)**

**Bella**

So I didn't know him.

Yet, I was still so sure I did.

And, did I imagine the double meaning when he had said that he would have remembered me?

I wasn't sure of anything.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I really don't remember you."

"I believe you," I said, surprising myself. I _did_ believe him. And I remembered another word with a complicated definition. But, why was he so familiar then? I felt like crying for some strange reason. From frustration, most likely.

Not most likely, defiantly. I was defiantly frustrated. I just wanted to know. Wanted to know who I was.

We sat in surprisingly comfortable silence. Both of us completely lost in thought.

I jumped as the bell rang-knocking over the chair.

"Thanks," I said sourly as Edward straitened the chair, chuckling under his breath. "Would you like an encore?"

His lips spread into a wider grin at my sarcasm. "Once was memorable."

He looked like he would have said more, but the other students chose that moment to come in all together. They were followed closely by the teacher.

And every know and then Edward's lips would spread into a grin during the class.

Thinking back on it, it was kind of funny-if you like watching people fall over themselves.

**Edward**

I couldn't help but laugh at her startled expression when the bell had rung. It wasn't her falling over that had caused my laughter-no, I had felt rather protective over her in that instant, hoping that she wasn't hurt. Then I realized being startled by the school bell had never killed anyone-that I had heard of anyway.

"Thanks, would you like an encore?" she asked sarcastically.

"Once was memorable," I couldn't help but smile. I was about to add something to that, but the others chose that moment to walk in. Teacher and all.

And, all through the class, I couldn't help but smile every time I thought of her startled expression.

**Bella**

Renee had taught me to cook, and as soon as she discovered that I had some talent (she confessed she wasn't the best cook, and everything she made turned out weird) she surrendered the kitchen to me. But, she did supervise (memory-loss, I could blow up her kitchen without meaning to) and keep me company.

I'll admit, tonight I wasn't the best company. I was trying to figure out how I knew Edward (since he didn't know me), and trying, unsuccessfully, to remember.

I had forgotten everything. And it was frustrating and annoying.

"Sorry?" I asked, having missed what Renee had said.

"I said that Charlie and I were thinking about going out for dinner tomorrow," she repeated. "But, I didn't want you to be here alone. Not that I don't trust you, its just..."

"I get it," I finished for her. "You're worried about me."

"Yes," she nodded sheepishly. "So, I noticed you hang out with the Cullens at school."

"Most of them," I said cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"Well, Charlie talked to Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen, I mean. Anyway, Carlisle said he was taking just the boys camping this weekend, and said that Alice wanted you over for a sleepover sometime," Renee said very fast. As if I would object. "And I talked with Esme today, and we decided that you should spend the night tomorrow. That is if you want, you don't have to. Charlie and I can cancel our plans..."

"You don't have to do that," I said. "I'll stay over at the Cullens."

"Wonderful!" Renee said. "Esme said she would pick you up at seven..."


	6. Chapter five

Don't own, never did, never will...perfect now I'm all depressed...

**Edward**

I had spent the first part of the night hunting. Like I did every night now, instead of searching for Bella's family. Like I should be. She didn't deserve me-or this 'life'.

But, it was only one when I was full-bloated really.

I didn't want to go back to the house. Where they were all wrapped in each others arms. Didn't want to hear it. I started running. Just running.

And I found myself under Bella's window.

**Edward**

Part of myself was arguing that this was irresponsible, creeper, and I was a stalker. A vampire stalker.

But I still found myself scaling the wall and opening the window. Her scent hit me as it slid open.

It was her room.

I eased myself through the half-open window, and my eyes automatically looked toward her.

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She was a talk sleeper.

But, part of me was over the moon with hearing her thoughts, part of me was concerned. She was obviously upset. And I wanted to comfort her. But I couldn't, and that aggravated me in ways I didn't understand.

I should leave. Leave and find her family. Let her get back to her life. Let her live as she was meant to.

Just thinking about it hurt. I couldn't understand it. What was wrong with me?

"Edward," she murmured. For a split second I thought she had woken, but she turned onto her side, smiled and whispered:"Edward."

I felt...I...

I knew what Alice had meant.

I wouldn't be able to let her go now.

To let her go ever.

**Bella**

My dreams changed that night.

Instead of the places I had seen night after night, I was in a deep, dark forest. It was like the woods behind the Swan's house-only I couldn't see a way out.

I started to wander. Wondering where I was when I came to a little pool of water. The pool wasn't spectacular-not like the mysterious places you see in movies. It was just a puddle partly under a fallen moss-covered tree.

I looked into it-and just saw me. Myself. My wide almond-shaped, green eyes; my long black hair; pale face; and lighting shaped scar. I touched it-wondering _why me? _I touched the surface of the pool-touching the reflection's scar.

A ripple spread, and I pulled my finger back. Images began to flash across the surface. My memories.

What I remembered of my parents, my friends, my dad's friends...

Those were the good memories. But, the bad ones were flicking across too.

The Death Eaters, Voldemort, detention with Umbridge, detention with Snape...

I knew there was only a few more memories I could see. The best time of my life...

I wrapped my arms around myself as I started to cry, a tear slid down my cheek and fell into the pool. This time the ripples took the images away. And I knew that was all the pool would show me.

I whipped the tears away with the back of my hand as I stood. I knew it was only a dream. And that was part of the pain of seeing those memories-or not seeing those memories.

I missed them. I missed the action, the adventure. I missed my _life_.

I looked up, and saw him standing there. I started toward him, but whirled as a stick cracked behind me.

He was standing there. And I knew.

I knew I couldn't decide.

But I already had.

And I showed myself that, by moving toward him.

"Edward," I smiled.

"Edward."

**Edward**

I felt a million and one emotions all at once. I-

I couldn't explain it. She wasn't different-I was. The way I saw her was. Or maybe it was the same. Everything about this new-emotion, I think I would call it-was uncertain. I could see now why Alice had said tonight.

I shoved my worries aside, and just breathed. Easier all the time around her. Just watched. And, when I had to leave, I couldn't stop the panic. The dread. What if something happened? A million and one things could-

Her family. What if she remembered? I shook my head. I had to remind myself that was what I had wanted. I had wanted her to remember. As I should still want her to remember.

Should, but I didn't.

I found myself trying to speed up time. The sooner to see her. The sooner I wouldn't have to worry.

**Bella**

Something was different.

I wasn't sure what it was. But something was off when I woke up, and it took me a while.

I hadn't woken up screaming into my pillow. I tried to think back to my dreams.

I could still only remember the flash of green light and the name _Bella_-but something was off. I wasn't afraid of it. At least, I hadn't been last night.

I don't remember it having the same...feeling it had had in my other dreams.

But, for some reason I found myself eager to get to school. Eager to be closer to Edward.

And for some reason that scared me.

Charlie and Renee had already left for the day. Charlie to the station, Renee to the elementary school.

My stomach felt full, despite being hungry. I grabbed a glass of milk and a granola bar, and forced it down. I almost ran out the door, and almost ran into the door, and-

And I froze; before realizing...

...it wasn't Edward.

**Bella**

It wasn't Edward. But he _looked _like him. Yet, at the same time, he was different.

His mouth moved, like he was trying to say something, only he couldn't speak-or find the words. He reached transparent fingers toward me-

-I backed into the house, through the open door. I _knew_ him. But, I couldn't remember who the hell he _was_. His face was as familiar as my own...

...and all to close to Edward's features. His were less perfect, less pale. Only, somehow completely transparent...

So, in addition to memory loss, was I know going _insane_?

"Ha-" I heard, but again, his voice didn't work. His mouth moved, but all I heard was silence. He whirled, looking at the street, before vanishing completely. I stared at the spot he had vanished from, in complete shock. Then I slid out the door and looked in the direction he had, before abruptly vanishing.

A sleek silver car pulled into the driveway, and I recognized the driver instantly.

My stomach fluttered nervously as a smile broke the mask of shock.

He slipped out of the car, graceful as ever.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" Edward asked, walking toward me, a smile on his face as well.

**Edward**

I swear, I couldn't stop smiling.

And at the same time, couldn't stop worrying.

Or trying to speed up time.

The little while it took me to go home and change-well, everyone noticed.

_I'm glad he's so happy, its about time too, _Esme thought as I passed her in the hallway.

Alice and Emmett were humming a song I instantly recognized-and one love song they knew that irritated the crap out of me.

_I'll tell Rosalie, shall I?_ Alice hummed as she skipped off. _After all, I knew that this was coming. Seriously, you should have more faith in my abilities._

_"_Never said I doubted them," I dodged Emmett, as he tried to tackle me.

_You need to stop missing the games, _Emmett protested. _Seriously dude, Esme's great and all, but she's WAY too soft-you get what I mean?_

_"_Yeah, tonight maybe..." I continued up to my room.

Emmett scoffed, "You forgot, oh wait you weren't here-we're hunting tonight.

Alice called me mentally from the other room. _Bella's going to spend the night-this way Esme gets to know her as well._

I heard Emmett start to hum that awful song again as he thought, _guy bonding trip!_

I rolled my eyes. The last time we had a male bonding trip-well, we just don't talk about that. Ever.

_"_Well, then..." I let my words drift off as I let myself into my room. I was changed in a second, and already heading down stairs when Carlisle mentally called my name.

I turned into his office, where I found him sitting behind a stack of mostly finished paper-work that he couldn't get out of.

"Is everything..." he started, but mentally changed his mind. _Alice told us._

"I figured she would," the smile never left my lips.

Carlisle smiled. _I'm glad you're happy son. But, I must confess, I'm worried. What are you going to do?_

"I don't know," the smile faded away, as I listened to Carlisle trying _not_ to imagine Bella as a vampire, that she didn't deserve this life no matter how much he wanted her for me. For me to be with her, the way he was with Esme. "Theres not much I can think of."

I stood and looked at the bookshelf without really _seeing_ it.

"Something is wrong," he said, standing beside me. _What is it?_

"I know...what I _should_ want...what I _need_ to do, but...I don't want to, I jut want-" _Bella_. I wanted her to be with me-like Carlisle and Esme were together. Like Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper.

"A dilemma," he nodded. "I know you will chose wisely, Edward."

_You will always make us proud._

"But-" the words caught in my throat. Should I be selfless? Or selfish?

"We all want you to be happy Edward," Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "You deserve her."

But she doesn't deserve me, I thought helplessly. I don't deserve her. How could I ever deserve an angel like Bella?

_I think Alice was right, Edward._ I looked at him. _That she was supposed to lose her memory, and met you._

"I have to go," I shook off his hand and walked out of the room, knowing I looked like a moody teenager.

_You'll make the right choice Edward. I know you will._

And I smiled, thinking about how wrong he was.


	7. Chapter six

**Bella**

Who was he? What had he been trying to say? Why did he look like Edward? The questions whirled around in my head, and I couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Are you all right?" I looked up at Edward, concern had taken the place of his smile.

"I'm fine," I lied, smiling at him to show that I was. He smiled back, causing my heart to skip a few beats.

"I do have a question," he said slowly, unsurely. I waited patiently while he took his time to ask. He stopped the car, and I looked out the window, surprised we were already at school.

Not that it was a bad thing, I would've been late. Now I was early, maybe a little too early...

"What do you remember?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking. What do you remember from before?"

He looked at me, I wasn't sure what was in his gaze. Curiosity for sure...and something else...

"Oh, umm..." I started to realize I was taking too long to answer. Would he think I was stupid? "Not much. Just...just the name 'Bella' and an awful lot of green light. Umm..."

"Green light?" he looked surprised. "What from?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"What about the name 'Bella'?" he asked.

Inside my head I heard a voice yelling, _"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

_"_Nothing really," who had said that? and who was Sirius Black?

**Cedric Diggory**

There was nothing. Not after he had asked for his body to be returned to his father. Not after he had rushed toward Voldemort to help an escape.

His father. Was he upset? Was he sad? What was he doing right now?

His girlfriend. An insignificant word, he had always thought. But the point was that she had been his. Until he had died...

Where was she? Was she alright? Did she keep her promise? The promise they had made to each other? The one Cedric would have died to keep?

He pulled himself out of the nothing and went back to Hogwarts-but she wasn't there. He headed to the Burrow, Diagon Alley, anywhere he could think of where she could possibly be...

He didn't know how long he searched. He just wanted to be by her side. To be with her.

Then he found her.

It was raining, falling through him. She cast an angry look at the sky before she saw him.

And he tried to call out to her, tried to tell her he was keeping his promise.

She backed into the house, away from him. And that hurt. Like knives driving through his heart over and over. And still, he tried to call out to her. Tried to tell her.

He turned desparet for some way-but, he saw the vampire driving down the street.

And there was nothing he could do.

**Edward**

"Nothing really," she rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. Did she? Paranoia swept threw me, and I had to remind myself to be calm. Not to be overbearing. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help smiling back. "Well, what about you? You're life's bound to be more interesting than mine-or at least more memorable."

"What do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly, not sure what I should answer.

"How did you all come to be in the same family? None of you look alike..."

I looked into her green eyes. My heart felt like it was actually beating. And I decided I wouldn't lie to her. I wouldn't keep the truth from her. Now or ever.

After all, I was letting myself be selfish, now wasn't I?

3

**Halley Potter**

I walked quickly through the deserted lanes, traveling as fast as I could, while trying not to draw unwanted attention from druggies and the other perverted muggles.

I nodded at Malfoy as I turned onto the walkway up to his house-currently the Dark Lord's headquarters.

I didn't bother to ring the bell, he knew I was coming.

I pulled off my wet raincoat as I looked into the mirror over the ugliest plant I had ever seen. I frowned at myself.

My jet black hair used to be long, before I chopped it off myself when I joined the Dark Lord. My almond shaped eyes were green-but I had finally gotten contacts to replace the horrible glasses I had used to wear. My skin was pale ivory, my face flushed red from the brief walk. I could see my dark mark on my forearm, showing my allegiance to the Dark Lord.

In effect, I looked just like Harry Potter, only shorter and defiantly female. There were some obvious differences, my fuller lips for one, the shape of my cheeks for another...

I shook my head as I threw the coat onto an armchair that most likely cost a fortune and headed up the stairs to the dinning room.

"Hello Halley," Bellatrix Lestrange said from her chair, looking me over with hatred. Bellatrix hated me with a passion-most likely because I was now the Dark Lord's favorite, a position she desired. One she would kill me for if she could get away with it.

"Hello Bella," I addressed her as a long-time friend. I knew that she hated it, but for some strange reason (after all, she did want to kill me) I liked her. Her passion for what she did. The way she revered the Dark Lord. The way she was willing to go to Azkaban for him...She was my role model.

"Have you found her yet," she smiled, clearly knowing I hadn't.

"If I had she would be here, wouldn't she?" I answered.

She smiled, returning to torturing some poor cat with chunks of fur missing, and ten pounds under weight.

I slowly opened the dinning room door, and walked in, heading directly for the Dark Lord.

"Well," I watched his snake slither onto his shoulders, "did you find her?"

"No, my lord," I confessed. "But-"

Before I could finish he stood with a roar.

"Did I not tell you to find her?" he was practically yelling. "Did I not tell you to bring her _to me_?"

"I'll find her I promise," I looked at the Dark Lord, meaning every word. "But, it may be true. I think you really did kill her."

I let out a yelp as a bead of green light hit me.

"You promised you would have found her before Thanksgiving," he hissed at me. "It's very nearly Christmas time now, what do you have to say about that?"

"I'm close," I panted, but I was lying. I had no clue where to look. Where to search. So far I had been all across the Isles of Britain, through Egypt, Siberia, France, Spain, Portugal, but I couldn't find her. "I just need more time..."

"You've had all the time I could spare!" he was truly upset now. "You know Potter is in love with this girl, and you know what would happen if he were to find her first!"

"My Lord! I swear I will have Siren Black before the year is over, you can count on it," I promised, though I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. " Though I doubt they know, after all, they do believe her to be dead.

Voldemort opened his mouth, and my mind went to over drive and I said the first thing that I thought of." I'll try the States next, I'm sure she's there. Her mother lives in Florida after all..."

**A/N I know its short, but I realized there was one scene that I hadn't written-the slumber party scene. That'll be written, then I'll continue with reposting the edited chapters. See ya soon! (Note, not taking down the rest of the story so that's why if the scene isn't there, its just cause I was too lazy to take the rest down fore reposting!)**

**Oh, and I don't own-so don't ask me for the rights to the books.**


	8. Chapter seven

Dont own, never did. Tea?

**Bella**

The days started to blur together. Thanksgiving seemed like it hadn't even happened, and Christmas was approaching fast. But, it wasn't bad. Rather, they were becoming the best days of my life.

Well, the life I could remember anyway.

However, Rosalie still didn't talk to me. Or even acknowledge my existence. She sat with us at lunch, on occasion. But, we weren't on our way to becoming friends.

Today, however, was one of those rare, sunny days the Cullens took off. On these days Angela graciously let me sit with her and her friends, some of them anyway, were quick to accept me back into their group.

Some, like Jessica and Lauren, weren't so quick to accept me. And, I could only count down the hours until the next day. When the Cullens would be back.

Until I remembered that the next day would be Saturday.

**Halley**

Florida, and she was no where to be seen. So far.

I approached the trailer where Minnie Rivers, former fiance of Sirius Black (before he had landed his cell in Azkaban), had lived for the past sixteen years with her daughter, Siren Black.

It would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord had her in his clutches. She wouldn't escape us this time.

I twisted the knob to let myself in-but it was locked. Not that it mattered.

"Alohamora," I whispered under my breath, touching my wand only long enough to unlock the door.

I let myself in. The trailer was small, clean. I could smell lingering traces of alcohol, though it smelt like it hadn't been used in some time.

I looked around for Minnie, or even Siren. But the trailer was empty.

I went inside what must have been Siren's room, but it was empty. Only a layer of dust was on the stripped bed and empty dresser. She hadn't been here in a while by the looks of it.

I went back into the living room, to wait for Minnie Rivers. To wait to find out where Siren Black was.


	9. Chapter eight

**Edward**

It was all I could do to keep myself at home.

My siblings only ever saw me at school now, and Esme and Carlisle only saw me when I came home to change. They were all happy for me, but worried too.

And Alice was on my case all the time. Telling me I should just tell Bella how I felt about her.

But just now Alice was out hunting with Jasper, leaving my emotions switching between pure panic one second, annoyance another, and then anxiety.

After all, even at school the world was a very dangerous place. A million and one things could happen...

"Edward," Esme called from the laundry room. "Would you come and help me please?"

Esme truly did not need my help, she just wanted to talk with me. And the way I was, I ways I had changed, I didn't blame her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as I helped her fold.

_Well, _she thought. _We haven't seen much of you in a while, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright._

"Never better," I grinned at her. And it was true-when I wasn't worrying about Bella that was...

Esme smiled, but she couldn't erase the worry in her eyes completely.

...

"How long?" I didn't understand-couldn't understand. How could this be happening? Why would anyone want to hurt her like that?

"Spring break," I watched as Alice confirmed it through her visions.

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"Halley, Halley Potter. Thats her name right?" I looked over at Esme.

"Looks like it," Alice agreed, rubbing her temples, trying to change the future. _I can't change it! No matter how hard I try I can't change it!_

"What should we do?" I looked at Alice, who was making no progress. I turned back toward Esme and answered her question.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," recalling that was almost precisely what Carlisle had said to me.

**Bella**

Charlie had decided to go fishing today with a friend from the Reservation.

So Renee had decided to take me with her to Port Angeles.

I hadn't been here since the day she had taken me to her house from the airport. Alice and I had gone shopping at a mall in Olympia-but that was as far from Forks as I ever went.

Renee wasn't planning on going to Port Angeles alone in the first place-she was meeting up with some teachers that she worked with at the elementary school. Christmas break celebration or something.

"You really don't mind?" Renee asked me again as she parked the car in front of a book store. "I know I decided for you, really, but you didn't have to come-"

"It's alright," I smiled at her before I opened the car door. "I'm behind on my reading list anyway."

Renee laughed, hugging me briefly before herding me inside.

"Terry! Carol!" she hugged her friends, before remembering me and introducing me.

Terry was the complete opposite of Renee in looks. She was dark skinned, round, and very tall with long dark hair.

Carol, blinked in surprise before shaking my hand. She was a lot like an older version of Lauren from school. Blond, blue eyed, and tall.

"Shall we," Terry interrupted Carol's staring.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Of course," Carol followed Terry, pausing briefly to show me her forearm without Renee or Terry noticing.

Renee slipped some money into my hand. "Have fun."

She winked at me before following her friends.

But I barely even noticed.

Renee and I had gone over what movies were playing-she insisted that I go see one while she was with 'the girls'. But, I was barley paying attention to where I was going once i left the bookstore. I knew what it was. I just couldn't remember. I knew that tattoo that Carol had on her arm-but from where? And, did she know who I was? If she did, why hadn't she said anything?

I was so lost in my thoughts that it took a while for me to realize I was lost.

I had no idea where I was. It was obviously a less-used part of town. But, where? I looked around, looking for some clue as to the way back. I saw a group of people standing at the end of the street, watching me.

Cheeks burning, I hurried the opposite way, hoping I was on the right way back to the theatre.

I turned to see one of them following.

I rushed across the road, and through a deserted alley, coming to another empty street.

I glanced back, he was still following me.

**Edward**

We had been hunting for most of the day.

Jasper and Emmett had practically kidnapped me to get me to hunt with them. I had been fine-but I was unhealthily obsessed.

But I couldn't stop worrying. Anything could happen-even with Alice on the lookout.

And my time with her was limited. I only had until spring break before her past would strike. Potentially taking her back.

And, dammit!, I didn't want that. I wanted her. Her.

_Edward_, I looked over at Jasper.

"Sorry," I tried to tone down my emotions, but they were too out of control for even Jasper to calm them.

"Still thinking about Bella?" Emmett bounded into the clearing.

"Watch it," I hissed as his thoughts turned very ungentlymanly.

_Relax_, he rolled his eyes. _Bella isn't going anywhere._

I clenched my jaw, just as he remembered what Alice had told him.

"Sorry bro," he muttered, his jokes fading away.

Jasper and I looked up as a feeling of distress washed over him-and as the thoughts hit me.

_EDWARD!_

Emmett looked up just in time to see Alice running into the clearing.

**...**

I wouldn't be fast enough.

Alice had shown me everything before even opening her mouth, she had stayed behind to tell Emmett and Jasper-who would follow as soon as she had finished.

Alice had seen that. Alice had seen that I'd have more time... I was almost out of time.

Bella was Halley. Halley was Bella. Siren Black was supposed to have found her during spring break. Not now. Not now. I had time.

But now I was out of time.

**Halley**

I had done it. I lifted my wand, and pointed it at Greyback to remind him who was truly in charge. Then turned it on myself.

I felt my features shift, felt myself shrink, my hair grow longer.

I had done this once before, what Voldemort didn't know didn't hurt him. I had done this in Arizona, to find Halley Potter. To get the key to destroying Harry Potter.

"Halley!"

And she turned, I saw the panic in her eyes. The same eyes as Harry Potter's. Her eyes flashed with recognition. I had, after all, posed in an orphanage in Arizona. The same one she had been in before being fostered. After she had lost her memory.

"Siren?"


	10. Chapter nine

Still don't own, if I did I would give everyone on fanfic rights to the books.

**Bella**

_I turned to see one of them following._

_I rushed across the road, and through a deserted alley, coming to another empty street._

_I glanced back, he was still following me_.

I rushed across this road, and walked quickly along the sidewalk. I glanced back and saw him retreat back into the alley we had just emerged from. Why had he stopped pursuing me?

"Halley!" I felt like I had been hit with crucio. Wait, with _what_?

I turned and saw someone I actually recognized.

"Siren!" I was so surprised to see her. "What-"

But she didn't give me time to think.

"It's alright Halley," she told me. "We're here to bring you home."

"Home-" Again, I couldn't finish, but this time I wasn't interrupted by Siren.

"Yes," he smiled at me. He was deathly frightening. "Home."

He creeped me out. Siren frowned at him. Then winked at me.

"I was under cover last time, you know, with the war going on," she laughed.

"What war?" I was confused.

"You don't have to pretend not to remember anymore," she smiled, then took me by my arm. "After all, we work for the same side, the Dark Lord's."

She had leaned in close, whispering the last part in my ear. She laughed before continuing to pull me along. I saw the rest of the men that had been with the man who had been chasing me-who I apparently knew.

"Halley!" they greeted me with the same strange accent as Siren and the man.

The surrounded me, clapping me on the back, greeting me. Smiling at me.

I should have been happy, enjoying seeing people that I apparently knew.

But I wasn't. I was terrified. I was terrified by Siren and these strange men.

"Good job Greyback," I heard one of them tell the man that had followed me. I only heard the faint murmur of his reply.

"_NO!_"

I turned to see him. It was the same person, who looked like Edward.

He waved his arms, trying to say something.

Siren laughed. "Be gone ghost."

She waved her hand at him, and he started fading rapidly.

"Run Halley!" he managed to say. "Get away from them!"

"Too late," I heard Greyback growl as he vanished.

"You can have her for desert," Siren smiled at Greyback.

I turned and tried to bolt-only to have the other men grab my arms and spin me around. I stared in horror as Greyback licked his lips.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf," Siren sang under her breath, obviously enjoying herself.

"Now, now," I looked up into Carol's face, her accent leaking throughout the facade. "Why on earth are you running little girl?"

"Where's Renee?" I asked, panic flooding through me.

She waved her hand, dismissively. "She's fine, but you have no idea who I am? Do you?"

"You're Carol," I said, as Siren made a buzzer noise.

"You mean you don't remember your old teacher? Chrissy?" she mocked. "Now, now, don't you forget about me."

**...**

I couldn't believe it. Actually, I couldn't understand it. Had they just been lying to me the entire time?

"I always enjoy little Potters," Greyback walked slowly up to me, where I was being held captive. He was obviously enjoying my useless attempts to wrestle free. "Do you know what I am?"

He had reached me. He grabbed hold of my chin with his disgustingly dirty fingers, forcing me to look at him.

"Do you?" he asked again. Then laughed. "Of course not, little Potter doesn't remember."

I heard the others laugh, Siren's bell like laugh standing out like a knife through weak fabric.

He leaned so close to my face, I could smell his rancid breath. "I'm a werewolf."

He grabbed the back of my head. Pulling my hair so hard it brought tears to my eyes without actually tearing my hair out.

"You know," his horrible breath was blowing in my face. "I've always admired your hair."

He forced my lips against his, and I bit his lip. Hard.

"You don't want to start the biting," he wiped the blood off his bottom lip with the back of his hand. "After all, death is better than my bite."

He laughed, then, suddenly, he just wasn't there anymore.

I looked over, and saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

Edward had him pinned to the ground, his head a good few feet into the ground. Edward leapt gracefully to his feet, leaving Greyback's body on the ground, dead or unconscious.

"Let her go," he snarled. I should have been frightened-he had just taken down a man who was a werewolf and was scary as hell. But, I was only relieved.

Their hands tightened in response, then, Edward was gone. And so was the man on my left.

I blinked, Edward was in front of me now. Mere inches away.

He glared at the man, who only smiled.

"She's your mate then?" he smiled at Edward. "Well, then. This should be interesting."

And he leapt. Next thing I knew he had Edward pinned to the brick side of a building.

I saw the others run, before vanishing suddenly, so that there was only Greyback's body, the man that had been on my left (though I think he was actually dead), Edward, the man who had him pinned, and myself.

I watched in horror as he bashed Edward's head into the wall repeatitly.

"No!" I heard myself scream. He looked over his shoulder at me, only to have Edward throw him over the building behind me.

I was in Edward's arms then, with him running. I felt a sudden jerk and tumbled to the ground. I heard glass shatter just before glass rained down around me. The man grabbed me, only to be thrown clear through a brick wall.

Everything flashed before my eyes, I got onto my knees, only to throw up.

"Bella," I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand, felt his cool hands against my face.

I looked up at him, just before he kissed me. I didn't bite him, but I kissed him back.

He ended the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine for a brief second.

"I love you," I heard him whisper. Then he was gone.

I stood, looking for him.

"Oh, god," I lifted a bloody hand to my lips. "Oh, god no."

I had broken the promise I had made to Cedric, just before he died.


	11. Chapter ten

**(Bella)Halley**

I had broken the promise I had made to Cedric, just before he died.

How could I have? But, I realized I would have done it even if Cedric were still alive.

"Bella," Alice was suddenly by my side. "Bellaomygodyou'rebleeding!Carlisle!"

It looked like Alice wasn't breathing anymore.

"Alice what-" Carlisle was suddenly there and wrapping my hand in gauze.

Would I ever be able to finish a sentence?

"It was glass," I told him as he opened his mouth to ask. He nodded, before he and Alice vanished.

I spun in a circle, looking for them, then suddenly there was a feeling of being cut.

I held up my wrist to the light, there was a bite mark there.

Thats when my arm started to burn.

I collapsed onto the ground on my knees, holding my arm close to my chest. Bloody hell! Which was exactly what it was.

And in that second I knew. It could only be one way or the other. And I had no control over which it would be.

It had to be Edward or Cedric.

Vampire or witch.

"Bella!" Edward was my my side. I felt cool fingers pull my arm up, and heard Edward's harsh intake of breath.

"He bit her," Carlisle's voice. The burn was starting to spread upward. I couldn't understand what he said next.

A different cool hand grabbed my wrist, cool lips pressed against the burning, and then the pain worsened.

I screamed, it was getting to be too much-my whole arm was encased in fire now.

Then, it started fading, and I felt my arm laid back on the ground when it was gone.

Why was everything still black? I wondered before realizing my eyes were still closed. I pried them open, resisting the darkness. Only with the knowledge that Edward had chosen wrong.

"You can rest," he traced my forehead with light fingers. "We'll take care of you."

I could see in his eyes that he meant every word. He kissed my lips for a brief second, and then gathered me in his arms.

"Rest,"he said, and i needed to-but I needed to tell him something before I let the black take me.

"Edward, I remember," I tried to stay conscious. I had to tell him. "Edward, I love you."

And I fell gratefully, once again, into the black.

**Again, don't own, never will. -pouts-**

**Remus Lupin's Point of View**

I sat at the window; Tonks had her head resting on my knees.

"We'll find her," she said to reassure me. But how could I be reassured? One of my best friend's daughter was missing. The last time I had seen her was when she had chased after Bellatrix Lestrange.

And I should have stopped her. Just like when I had stopped her from going through the archway when Sirius had died.

"Remus!" I looked to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "I need to speak to you."

I stood up and followed him into the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked, sure that he was going to send me somewhere to do something for the order.

"It's just this," he said, handing me a piece of parchment. "You and Tonks follow these instructions, there's someone important that needs to come home."

"Who sir?" I started unfolding the parchment.

"Someone, who has been missing for far too long," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Then he turned and walked away.

"You found her?" I asked.

He paused by the staircase before turning. "Indeed, I should like to say so. But, rather, it was her who found us."

I watched him walk out of view before turning and running to Tonks.

"Remus, what-" she stood, and I cut her off.

"They found her," I said breathlessly. "Dumbledore wants us to go get her."


	12. What She Remembered

_*Flasback*_

_"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" she laughed as she ran. Then she noticed me._

_"She's going to get me!" she sang and laughed._

_"Crucio!" I yelled, and the curse hit her square in the back._

_Bellatrix fell face-forward. Then flipped over to look at me. To my surprise she was trembling. She looked frightened. But I didn't care. She had taken someone I had loved._

_"You know the spell," a voice, cold and serpent like, said in my ear. "Just say it. She deserves to die."_

_I turned. "EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_He flicked his wand and my wand shot across the room. He narrowed his eyes. Then he raised his wand and pointed at me._

_"Avadra Kedavera."_

_A green light filled the room, and I fell, gratefully, into the black._

_*End of flashback*_


	13. Intermission

Sorry, not an update. However, that last chapter you read was the last chapter of Forgotten.

Yeah, I bet that sucks (no pun intended).

However, due to confusion, I have put its sequel (called Remember) here. Just go to the next chapter to start it.

Thanks for some awesome reviews that made me want to write thousands of stories for ya'll!

And to those who read, but didn't review, thank you for reading!

Thank you...(in alphabetical order)

AliceCullen3

AmazingGrace36

Amerillia Lily Lotus

animegirl1994

Bathany Cullen

bree-OMG-thats-me

Bronze Star

candinaru25

CedricHarryEdward

Celestialuna

CherryBlossoms016

cookyc

DancingintheRayne

Daniellexx

FireDolphin

Gymnasts-rox-socks

harrykirk

HeReOnEArth300

i luv odd socks

last blood bath

lunarwing

MaeganM.0816

Mgrl818

Midnight Fire Rose

mudblood granger

njferrell

shatziecullen

Spacegirl

teamcullen2110

The Reeder

Vicki219

Vivi Fontaine

vivx-chan

Writer In The Valley

XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX

xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx

zentry

All of your reviews were (and still are) genuinely appreciated!

Now click that little 'next' button to start reading...

**Remember**


	14. What She Forgot

I had to tell him. I felt the words pass through my lips, but I couldn't hear myself. I had to tell him I remembered. I had to tell him I loved him. That the other half of my soul wasn't dead. That he was alive. That he was the other half of my heart. I saw his lips form words.

And I fell, once again, into the black.

Only this time, I wasn't grateful.


	15. Chapter 1

Don't own, if you don't know that by now you should start reading my disclaimers.

**(Bella)Halley**

I couldn't believe it.

I mean, bloody hell, we had been separated for a year!

Even though I had gotten my memory back before last Christmas and woken up to find a vampire by my bed (seriously, a vampire!) I still hadn't seen my brother. I mean, for crying out loud!, we had been separated for fourteen years! There was no reason why they couldn't let me see Harry.

"Dumbledore's orders," Tonks had told me when I had asked why. And, really, that was the worst reason ever. We weren't even allowed to communicate.

I blew my chin-length bangs out of my face, only to have them resettle covering my eyes. I didn't bother with them, I looked out the window of my godfather's house-my deceased godfather anyway-and saw something that made my heart freeze.

I knew from the last time I had talked with her, her life was better. It was put together anyway. But, that had been when my life was falling apart. When Cedric...

I curled up in the window seat, not caring if she could see me or not. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. I pressed my hand against my heart, trying to keep it together. It hurt. I hurt. And I couldn't stop a few tears from falling.

Two years. It had been two years. For almost a year I had escaped this pain. But, only because Voldemort had tried to kill me. Unsuccessfully, only causing me to lose my memory.

What really sucked was that I couldn't remember what had happened after I had lost my memory. I could only remember that I was trying to tell someone something important...something they had to know...

Thinking about that was almost enough to erase the pain. Almost, but not quite.

But it was enough to let me function jut enough to trick everyone into thinking I was alright.

I walked slowly down the stairs, softly so that Mrs. Black wouldn't wake up. Even though the old bat was deceased, she had left a piece of her behind. Something that we were having a hell of a time removing.

"Watcher Potter," Tonk's reflection winked at me. I tried to smile at her, but it came out more as a grimace.

"Do you know?" I asked in my broken voice, keeping my eyes down as I finished coming down the stairs to stand by her.

"About what?" she caught the look on my face, but it wasn't any different from before. But, she realized anyway. "That Minnie is coming? Yes. Dumbledore too."

I shrugged, not really caring. What was there to care about anyway?

"They asked me to make you promise one thing..." she looked at me, waiting for my assurance I would do anything they asked. When it didn't come she continued. "They want you to listen to them. Let them explain everything. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "That I can do."

I went into the dining room and sat at the table. Waiting. I didn't want to face them any sooner than necessary. I wasn't sure how much I could handle. No, that was I lie. I knew I couldn't handle too much. Interaction was hard for me now; mostly because I didn't feel human anymore. I felt empty, like a shell after the hermit crab leaves it behind. Empty, hollow.

The door opened and I looked up.

Both Minnie and Dumbledore stood there, and there was someone else there too.

She looked just like me, only there was no scar on her forehead, no mysterious bite mark on her wrist. No dorky glasses that made her a geek. Her hair was short, and on her forearm...

I gasped and stood, wand in my hand.

Because on her forearm was the dark mark.

….

"You have to understand," Minnie pleaded. "It was the only way-"

"The only way? THE ONLY WAY?" I couldn't keep from yelling. "You LIED TO ME! You all LIED!"

I glared at the girl who could have been my double. "Did you know about this?"

She nodded, "It was in our best interest, to keep us safe-"

"SAFE?" I couldn't help laughing. "I woke up ALONE in a hospital in the country I grew UP in, thinking I was in LONDON where a Dark Lord tried to KILL ME with a VAMPIRE by my BED! HOW THE HELL IS THAT CONSIDERED SAFE?"

"From Voldemort," Dumbledore reminded me. "For your first few years, at least. Though now, we know he's after you."

I whirled on him, thrusting out my arm at him.

"Take it off." I didn't want to live with this confusion anymore. "Just take it off."

"Of course," he tapped my hand twice with his wand, muttering under his breath.

I felt hot and cold all at once; I felt my features shift, and then it was over.

"Well," I demanded. Looking each of them in the eye.

"You do understand, don't you?" Minnie's eyes begged for forgiveness.

I laughed. "That you switched my name with hers? (I jerked my head sharply at the real Halley Potter.) That you made me look like her? Live her life? That she was raised with my name? My looks? What's there to understand?"

"It was for the best, but that danger is over-" I cut Halley off again.

"OVER? So we could have switched back a long time ago?" I glared at her.

Halley stood up, and glared back. "I did have a cover to maintain."

She jerked her arm at me, where the snake wiggled around the skull.

"I need time to think," I pushed back my chair and fled upstairs. I slammed my door shut and whirled toward the mirror.

For so long I had lived as Halley Potter-only to discover I WASN"T Halley Potter. That I was really Siren Black. That I was really Minnie's biological daughter.

Which meant I was seventeen. I felt a flash of pride. I was a legal adult in the wizarding world. I could perform magic outside of school and not be expelled.

I still needed the glasses, but so much had changed. Halley was thin, with thin black hair and almond shaped green eyes.

Now, I was shorter, with a fuller figure, curves in all the right places. My hair was still long-but now it was medium brown with blond highlights. My eyes were a silvery-grey (like Minnie's), my lips fuller, my nose smaller...

But I had a face shape like Sirius-like my father. And that made me smile with pride.

I really was a Black, wasn't I?

**…..**

It was really late when I came back downstairs-I was going to stay in my room, but my stomach had other ideas.

Minnie and the real Halley looked up at me as I walked in the kitchen. They both were holding bottles of butterbeer and sitting at the oversized table.

"So what now?" Halley asked, swirling the remaining liquid around in the nearly empty bottle. "What are you going to do? Voldemort knows about you being raised as me, and he thinks Harry knows-that my brother is in love with you."

"What can I do?" I reached for an unopened butterbeer. "And why would Voldemort care?"

"He thinks that Harry is in love with you, the real you," Halley drained her bottle, almost too casually. "He thinks he can use you as bait to get to him."

"Does Harry know?" I took a swig as I sat across from her.

"Yes," Minnie answered for her. "We told him when you first went missing."

"Then why aren't we allowed to see each other?" I spoke only to Halley.

"Dumbledore wants you to get used to hiding out first," she told me. "He thinks its safer if you stay hidden. He would have left you without your memory forever if Voldemort hadn't..."

"Hadn't thought Harry was in love with me," it was weird saying the words. I thought of Harry as my brother, now he was my father's godson-no longer my brother.

She nodded. "Oh, and Dumbledore wanted us to tell you, Grimald place is yours."

Unfortunately, she told me that as I was taking a sip; causing me to spew butterbeer everywhere.

_"What_?"

"The elf is yours too," she closed one eye and held the empty bottle to the other, looking wistfully at the empty bottom. "He kept trying to tell some people some things they defiantly shouldn't know. You should probably give him some orders about that."

"Perfect," I groaned. Kreacher basically hated everyone but his "poor, departed mistress". "Anything else?"

"Just stay hidden," Halley looked like there was more, but her watch let out a piercing whistle. She sighed as she turned it off. "Back to spying on old Voldy, see you around-well I guess not really."

She left the room, leaving a dead, uncomfortable silence behind her. Minnie-my _mother_-squirmed a little on her chair.

"I know you're upset with me-"

"Upset?" I kept my voice down, trying to stay calm. "Try angry, or mad, or feeling deceived."

"Sweet-heart-" She reached across the table for my hand, but I jerked it out of the way and stood up.

"You never did anything for me," I kept my voice calm, even though I wanted to scream and shout. "You only ever drank, took drugs. You never took me to school, never helped me shop. Do you know how embarrassing it is to ask a teacher about puberty? To have to find a bra by yourself when you can't afford to even buy one? Some natural mother you are."

She winced, and I didn't give her a chance to explain. There wasn't any reason for what she had done. Even though I was her daughter, I was literally left in the cold.

I leaned on the door in my room, curled up, and cried. And I barely remembered how hungry I was before I passed out from sheer exhaustion.

_Everything was so dark-so cold. Nothing felt right. I struggled for the surface, trying to find reality. What had happened? I couldn't make sense of anything._

_Slowly, very slowly, bits and pieces came back as I felt something-something very important-slip away. I remembered meeting my brother, growing up in Florida, going to the Eagle Academy where I didn't have a friend in the world, meeting Cedric, losing Cedric..._

_I opened my eyes, and saw a white tiled ceiling. I reached up, to remove whatever was under my nose just as I cool hand reached up and stopped me._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a musical voice that should've been familiar said._

_"Where are my glasses?" I couldn't see a thing beyond the ceiling. Nothing was making any sense._

_"Here," they were pressed into my hand with light pressure. I sid them on and sat up just a little._

_My eyes widened in shock, and my heart rate went up._

_"Who are you?"_

_He looked hurt. "You don't know who I am?"_

_"No, but if you try to touch me I will scream," I looked at the vampire in defiance. He looked crushed._

_"Bella-"_

_"What about her?" I demanded. "What did she send you to kill me? It wasn't enough for her to kill my godfather-"_

_I choked back tears. I realized that I hadn't stopped, all I had done was charge ahead, revenge was all I had been able to think about._

_"Do you not know where you are? What happened for the past half year?" he asked._

_"What do you mean?" I demanded. I was getting tired of this-I felt so sick. So confused._

_"You've been living in Forks for the past few months, you lost your memory. They found you in New York."_


	16. Chapter 2

**Don't own, really. I don't. Well, except Minnie, Siren, and Halley.**

**Cedric**

It left me so weak.

Just the effort to see her that one time-to let her see me. I felt like hell now. And there was nothing to do but try to recover.

But, I found I could still watch her from the black. I watched her wake up after being attacked by the other Halley-only to discover she was actually Siren, daughter of the notorious Sirius Black.

And I tried, I tried to get to her, to warn her.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Edward**

Stone. Thats what I am.

And thats what I had been before, until I had met Bella...until I had met Halley.

I was far from my family-I couldn't be around them any more-with thier pitying thoughts and actions. They loved me-as a son and a brother- and I could understand thier pity.

But they also loved thier mates.

Alice, she showed me so many options, but after seeing Be-Halley's reaction. What could I do to make things right?

I love her. But, monster that I am, there is nothing I can do. She knew. She knew what I was. What I am.

And to find out that Bella-Bellatrix-killed her godfather, that the name of revenge was all that she could remember, it made me angry-not at Halley, but at this Bellatrix. That she took away someone so dear to my Halley, that she would even dare.

And now, hunting for the one that would even dare, and (I knew) hunted by the mate of the vampire that had attacked Halley in Port Angeles, i knew there was no way I could go to Halley. To put her in danger from this fire-haired vampire, and with this Bellatrix on the lose, I couldn't bring danger to her. I wouldn't do it. Once they were gone, and the danger from them passed, I would watch from the shadows. Protect her from everything without her ever knowing.

Like an angel-a guardian angel. I snorted without humor. Some angel I was. Demon more like it.

I stood up, without emotion-like the stone beneath my feet.

I would always be like stone.

_sat there for hours, waiting, hoping. Worried._

_Carlisle and Alice tried to reassure me-but Alice had been translating everything she could think of into any language she could think of. And she only did that when she was hiding something from me._

_She was sitting with me now-translating._

_"Just tell me," I whispered, only looking at Bella. It had only been a matter of time-and I wanted to tell her. Tell her I love her. Hold her close, never let her go. Make her smile as she had before. Her laugh that ended up making her hiccup uncontrollably._

_"I can't," she stopped translating, but didn't let herself think about whatever she had seen._

_"Alice, I need to know!" I could see my agonized expression reflected in her eyes and thoughts. I wished I had told Bella. I needed to tell her. When she woke I would tell her. There was nothing that could stop me from telling her. _I'm sorry Bella-so sorry. Its all my fault.

_"Nothing," she stopped hiding her thoughts as she said it. And that was it. "Her future is in chaos Edward-Its so chaotic I'm not even getting flickers, Its like it hasn't been decided yet."_

_"Why not?" I demanded. "If we make a decision-"_

_"Nothing, I've tried," she stood, and danced her way to the door. "I'll leave you two alone."_

_I sat there that night-Carlisle had come in and tried to get me to go hunt, rest-anything. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave her. What if she woke up? Alone? I couldn't, just couldn't bring myself to leave her._

_A day passed, followed by another. Alice didn't bother to come back, but Emmet and Esme came and sat with me for a while. But, after a while, they both sighed and simply left. Esme with a whispered,"Tell her what you need to."_

_After a while I did. I just talked, holding her hand. Telling her about hunting with Emmet-the hilarious stories about his bear fighting, and even a few fights we had gotten into. What I remembered about my parents. I told her everything-but what I was. What I am._

_"I love you," I whispered letting go of her hand to pull a strand of her hair back. "I just wish I had told you when we were, when you could have..."_

_I paused, and her eyes flickered open. She reached up to remove the tubing under her nose, but I stopped her. She was stubborn as always._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said in amusement._

_"Where are my glasses?" she squinted, trying to see, but failing to find them on her own._

_"Here," I pressed them into her hand that I had been holding. She slid them on, and her eyes widened, her heart rate speeding up. I reached for the call button for the nurse, but it was just out of reach._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"You don't know who I am?" If my heart had been beating it would have been hurting._

_"No, but if you try to touch me I will scream," She looked at me with defiance. Did she forget everything that had happened? Did she remember anything form before? I felt panic seep through my dry veins._

_"Bella-"_

_"What about her?" she demanded, clearly angry. "What did she send you to kill me? It wasn't enough for her to kill my godfather-"_

_She stopped, choking back tears. Bella, Bella had killed her godfather. She remembered. But, it seemed that in exchange, she had forgotten me._

_"Do you not know where you are? What happened for the past half year?" I asked, hopeful that if she thought about it she would remember._

_"What do you mean?" She demanded, not event thinking about it._

_"You've been living in Forks for the past few months, you lost your memory. They found you in New York."_

I ran through the woods easily. So far, I had discovered that there was a Knockturn Alley-where there was a possibility of hearing something of this Bella that had killed Halley's godfather.

Thing was-it was in England-London. I think. Where Halley had mentioned to a doctor that her family had lived.

A British person with an American accent. Odd, but Halley.

Thinking about her caused my heart to crack even more. Already it was fragmented beyond repair. How could someone I had met only almost a year ago-and only known for a few months-cause this much pain? But thinking about Halley, thinking about her made things worse. I met up with a road and was in London within an hour. Easy.

I went to downtown London, looking for this alley. But, then I saw a-a hotel? a bar? I wasn't sure-called the Leaky Caldron that it seemed innocent people wandering around the streets couldn't see.

I went in.

It was a wizard's place-Carlisle had told us about places like this. Depending, they may or may not be friendly to vampires. Not that they could hurt us though.

"Excuse me," I said at the counter, realizing just how emotionless my voice sounded. How raw and cracked it seemed. But it didn't matter.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked cautiously. I supposed he didn't get many like me in here.

"I have an appointment," I lied. "Knockturn Alley-know it?"

"Out back," he pointed to the rear of the bar. "Thats Diagon Alley, follow and tucked between two shops is Knockturn Alley."

"Thank you," I left without another word.

I opened the door cautiously-and then I saw her. I could swear my heart was almost beating.

It was Halley.

**Halley (The person we thought was Siren, but was really Halley, causing a ton of confusion)**

"Halley!"

It took me a second to register that my name had been called. It was too confusing, thinking I was Siren, then finding out I was Halley. I didn't blame the real Siren for being pissed. I had been too when I had first found out. I was about to think about when I had first found out when the person called my name again.

"Halley!" I turned, and saw a vampire walking toward me, funny enough I remembered him-he was with Siren, that day in Port Angeles.

His eyes meet mine-and all I saw was shock.

"I'm sorry, you look just like someone I used to know," he apologized, backing away.

"I look like her, right?" I couldn't help it. I was curious to know what would make a vampire look so bad. I mean he was still majorly hot-but somehow...stressed? upset? I couldn't think of a way to describe him.

His glare told me what I needed to know.

"Follow me," I led him into the alley that connects Diagon and Knockturn. I stopped and turned to him. "Ok, first off, I am Halley. Wait for me to finish please."

He had opened his mouth, ready to interrupt.

"Second, I know this is confusing so I'll try to be clear, Siren and I-Halley- were switched at birth. We were both placed under enchantments to look like each other-even when we grow older-and were raised as each other. So Halley is really Siren. Now that the enchantments have been lifted we look like ourselves. I know you're going to hate me for this, but honestly this is so much bigger than you and Halley, I was there. I was disguised as Siren. That's what she really looks like-now that the enchantments have been broken thats how she'll look forever. Unless she drinks polyjuice potion or something. She had to come back home. She wasn't supposed to get lost and lose her memory like that in the first place."

"I-" he started, but I interrupted him again.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. She's here though-here in London I mean. At the Grimald place-but you can't get in so easily. It has several enchantments on it. You won't be able to even find it."

I needed to go before they saw me talking with him. Already it was getting dangerous. Mrs. Malfoy would be looking for me already. She must have finished her shopping ages ago.

"I've got to go now," I took off, and he didn't follow me.


	17. Chapter 3

**Do I own it now? ...no...sigh...**

**Siren**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the living room. Sleeping. We'd been through a lot together. But they'd been through more, and I really felt like an outsider in their group. Sure they all knew about me actually being Siren, but now, it was different. I wasn't Harry's sister-who was off spying on Voldemort.

I flopped down on the bed, not wanting to go downstairs and wake them by accident. I closed my eyes, and I tried to sleep-but sleep was avoiding me.

I felt hopelessly lost.

So I did what I had done before I had almost been killed by Voldemort and woken up in an American hospital.

I grabbed a commonplace book and a pen before flopping down on the bed. I reached for the lamp on the bedside table-way better light-and I started to write everything down.

_Minnie had stayed with me. I took Halley's advice and gave Kreacher strict orders against telling anyone about not tipping anyone off about the Order's business. _

_I finally knew why Sirius had been so protective over me, and I vow to honor his memory. After all, he had given so much. And he was trapped. Like I am now. Even though I own Grimald place like he once did, I was it's prisoner. Allowed only within its walls._

_Things started to get worse in the war. _

_Muggles vanished, homes were destroyed, and so much more, that I'm pretty sure I'd break down into pieces if I listed them all. _

_However, the worst was this:_

_Dumbledore is dead. Severus Snape killed him when…when…_

_Harry and I finally saw each other again, though. I wound up disguising as him when we got him from his house. By then, everyone in the Order knew who I really was. _

_George lost an ear-and the first thing he starts joking about is being 'holey'. Though worse news came only seconds later. Mad-Eye-Moody had died. So had Minnie. And now, I regret everything I said to her. I miss her. I miss my mom._

_I was invited to Bill and Fluer's wedding, so I stayed at the Weasley household like he was. At first it was awkward-after all I wasn't even really his sister. But slowly we warmed back up to each other. Event though Mrs Weasley kept us busy with an insane amount of chores._

_We celebrated Harry's birthday-and the new minister (I hadn't even heard Fudge was replaced until then) gave them some things Dumbledore had left in his will. _

_I thought about the will for a bit, and then wrote one out myself. After all, what if Voldemort really killed me next time? Kreacher would tell them everything. So I left the house to Harry. No one else would really want it, and he was closer to my father than I ever would be. And there was nothing else to give-except any of Sirius' money which I also left to Harry. _

_Then there was Fluer and Bill's wedding. Everything went beautifully! Until the Death Eaters attacked, that is. I was almost surprised to see Halley-until I remembered her cover._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left the party, and transported back to Grimald place. From there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione infiltrated the ministry. They got the locket, and returned here._

_Even though our hide-away was almost found. We were safe here-but only barely. _

_Now we had to find a way to destroy the locket. Easier said than done, and we all wound up taking turns wearing the locket. Eventually, we decided to leave, and we wandered around Britain. _

_Then Ron blew up and left. He and Harry fought, and it was bad. I had never seen them fight-and never want to again. Hermione cried for days. _

_Christmas day found us in Godric's Hollow-where Harry had lived with his parents. We visited their graves-and found the mark of the three brothers. We met Bathilda Bagshot-who was actually dead. So, we actually met a snake. Nagini, I think. She tried to kill Harry. Obviously, she didn't succeed. _

_We had to flee the Hollow-but we felt we had discovered something important with the brother's mark-and we had. We just didn't know it yet. _

_Harry found the sword of Griffindoor-but was almost killed by the locket. Ron returned and saved him, then he destroyed the locket. Hermione smiled again. Though she nearly beat the snot out of him._

_We went to Luna's house next. Mr Lovegood told us about the three brothers who tried to outwit death-helped by Hermione of course-but only one actually managed to out wit him. Then the Death Eaters came. Mr Lovegood was trying to get Luna back. She had been taken because he was supporting Harry._

_We got away-but then ran into snatchers because Harry said, "Voldemort."_

_We almost got away from them too but-oh, who am I kidding. They got us, we could make excuses as to why-but they did._

_We were taken to Malfoy Manor-where Hermione was tortured. We got away thanks to Dobby-but Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. To be honest, I loved the little guy. He was so frickion' awesome. Bloody hell, now I'm crying._

_He died in Harry's arms, and we all bawled. I'm still crying. _

_He had taken us to Bill and Fluer's, he had also rescued Olivander, and Luna. Olivander told us about the unbeatable wand of the brothers-and then we knew what Voldemort was actually after. _

_We also realized that the cloak was the cloak from the legend as well, so that's why we're here-that's why we've returned to Grimald Place. Harry left the cloak here-and we have a feeling we'll need it. _

_But I will say this, I saw that vampire in fro t of Grimald place-the one who was beside me when I woke up in the hospital in America-and I don't know how, but he knew my name. My actual name when he had called me Bella at first. _

_I'm scared to be honest. We've been through a lot, but, can we really defeat Voldemort?_


	18. Chapter 4

hehehe, so this is the LAST BLOODY CHAPTER I HAD TO EDIT! YAY! I don't own, but somedays I wish I did. Sorry it's short compared to other chapters...So enjoy!

Edward

Halley had been right. Grimald place was impossible to find. I had been searching for months now, trying to find Siren.

It was reckless-and wrong. Siren didn't want to see me, I was a vampire. But I wanted to see her.

It was dark out, the street I was walking down dank and dark.

There was a pop, and I turned to see four figures appear out of nowhere. Somehow it didn't phase me. I was beyond trivial things like that now.

One was what Bella had looked like-only a boy. The second was a red headed boy. The third, a bushy haired girl. And the fourth was-

It was Siren. Even though I hadn't seen her like this, I knew instantly it was her.

"Siren!" I couldn't help it, but they were already gone. Inside a house that had disappeared as soon as they had entered it. I stood, looking where it should be.

And I felt helplessly lost.

**Cedric**

I was stronger, not much, not completely recovered from my brief appearance to Halley, but I was recovering.

I watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some girl appeared in front of Grimald Place. I growled, wondering where the hell she was.

I watched the vampire yell a name-but not Halley's name. I grinned, happy that he was staying away from her-but slightly pissed that he was that disloyal.

And I faded, satisfied for now.


	19. A new note

Sorry! Not an update, but for a while I hadn't been updating. However today I edited the story a bit-not a whole lot-so there's some new stuff, but not a whole lot of new stuff. I got to where I need to be to continue, so hopefully the story will progress soon. The major place where I added stuff is Chapter 3 after what she forgot...I think. I'm human! I have the ability to be wrong!

BTW a have a prequel started-not finished-for this one. It's called Halley Potter, if you want to check it out-though-warning! It's been left on a cliff hanger, I'll finish it! I promise!

And to those who read, but didn't review, thank you for reading!

Thanks to those who favorited and/or alerted!

Thank you...(in alphabetical order)

AliceCullen3

AmazingGrace36

Amerillia Lily Lotus

animegirl1994

Bathany Cullen

bree-OMG-thats-me

Bronze Star

candinaru25

CedricHarryEdward

Celestialuna

CherryBlossoms016

cookyc

DancingintheRayne

Daniellexx

FireDolphin

Gymnasts-rox-socks

harrykirk

HeReOnEArth300

i luv odd socks

last blood bath

lunarwing

MaeganM.0816

Mgrl818

Midnight Fire Rose

mudblood granger

njferrell

shatziecullen

Spacegirl

teamcullen2110

The Reeder

Vicki219

Vivi Fontaine

vivx-chan

Writer In The Valley

XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX

xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx

zentry

All of your reviews were (and still are) genuinely appreciated!


End file.
